Contra todas as chances
by ENILLORAC
Summary: "Como pudemos deixar nosso planeta ser completamente destruído e em meio a amores e conflitos, amizades e mentiras reconstruímos nossa história das cinzas"- Alice. - História com múltiplos capítulos. Femmeslash. Também disponível em Inglês-US ("Against all the chances")
1. Chapter 1

**Contra todas as chances**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Alice / K-mart, Claire / OC. Jill / Angie

 **Sumário: "** Como pudemos deixar nosso planeta ser completamente destruído e em meio a amores e conflitos, amizades e mentiras reconstruímos nossa história das cinzas"- Alice. - História com múltiplos capítulos. Femmeslash. Também disponível em Inglês-US ("Against all the chances")

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso2** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Um dia eu terei um beta ;]

 **Aviso Especial:** ESTA FIC ESTÁ AGORA DISPONÍVEL EM ENGLISH-US.

 ** _N/A:_** Olá a todos novamente, essa é uma nova história e uma tentativa de publicar uma quantidade absurda de one shots que eu tenho em cadernos e no meu HD, todas alinhasdas e organizadas para se tornarem uma história de multiplos capítulos.

Posso prometer muito femmeslash e para os dedicados amigos de plantão, muita Alice e K-mart interação.

Começa com a ida do comboio para o Alaska e quero levar esse história para depois de RE:Capítulo final.

Alice, K-mart, Claire, e Morgan-OC são personagens vitais da trama e com certeza vou fazer o possível para inserir mais personagens, como Jill Valentine, Angie, Rain O'Campo, Carlos Oliveira e com sorte alguns personagens dos jogos. Leiam esse primeiro capitulo e me digam se desejam que a história prossiga. Reviews sempre são ótimos combustíveis para escritores.

 **N/A2:** ** _Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!_**

* * *

 **Brincando com palavras**

O sol refletia nos vidros que ainda sobraram nos edifícios ao redor, eram duas horas da tarde e elas estavam Nova York. Alice dirigia o Tahoe e desviava das barreiras nas ruas, barreiras feitas enquanto as pessoas ainda tentavam resistir aos infectados. K-mart resolvia um caça palavras enquanto descansava as pernas sobre o painel longo do veículo. Aparentemente tinha se tornado uma obsessão no último ano, uma que Alice estava bem contente em fornecer. _Não é como se o que sobrou dos humanos iriam travar guerras por revistas ao invés de munição e comida._

"Grupo de veículos que seguem para o mesmo destino juntos. Sete letras..." K-mart murmurou baixinho e morreu a ponta do lápis. "Alice?" ela perguntou alguns segundos depois e a morena a olhou de lado. "Não" a morena respondeu enquanto corria os olhos pela rua a frente.  
A cidade estava limpa. Cadáveres apodrecendo em todos os lugares, amontoados de lixo, escombros, carros abandonados e todo o tipo de sujeira. Mas não havia sequer um único morto vivo. Algo estava acontecendo e Alice só podia esperar até que Umbrella mostrasse a loucura dessa vez.  
"Vamos lá, você sabe..." K-mart tirou os pés do painel e olhou para a mulher mais velha com um beicinho bonito. Alice apenas sorriu, fazendo um pouco de força para não cair naqueles olhos. "Você também sabe, só não se lembra" ela disse e continuou olhando firmemente para fora ate encontrar o que procurava: uma loja de pesca, caça e esportes. _Encontra-se de tudo em Nova York, mesmo nos dias de hoje._

K-mart suspirou e fechou a revista, se elas vão parar, deviam seguir o mesmo protocolo de sempre. Alice checa a área, ela arruma os suprimentos e o mais importante, olhos abertos e atenção o tempo todo. Uma ordem que já tinhas as salvos de inúmeras enrascadas, é incrível como os malditos mortos-vivos podem ser silenciosos.  
"Eu descubro o reboque enquanto você checa?" Ela pediu quando a morena estacionou o carro . "Boa menina" Alice disse com um sorriso esperto e desceu do carro. "Eu me sinto um cachorro quando você diz isso" K-mart reclamou alto enquanto ia para trás do carro e a mulher mais velha riu. "Me desculpe amor" e jogou um beijo por sobre o reboque. A loira estreitou os olhos mas cedeu em um pequeno sorriso enquanto descobria e preparava os lugares corretos para o que ela esperava de suprimentos de locais como esse. Munição, ração e por sorte alguma água.

Alice se alimentava a um nível alarmante se ela não estivesse infectada com o vírus. Apesar do porte físico excelente e todas as melhorias, ela comia ainda menos do que K-mart. O espaço era bom o bastante para carregar tudo o que precisavam sem super lotar o carro.  
Elas encontraram o reboque ha alguns meses e apesar do desespero de Alice em carregar uma coisa extra e mais pesada atrás do carro já imenso e pesado, como ela fazia questão de pontuar sempre, ela cedeu e agora elas tem um bom espaço para dentro do Tahoe e não precisam se expor a uma noite em volta da fogueira com a possibilidade de serem atacadas. O aquecedor na temporada de inverno foi sem dúvida uma das melhores vantagens. Sem os bancos traseiros e um bom colchão, era um ótimo lugar para dormir, bom _não só dormir..._

K-mart corou com o pensamento de ter aquela mulher somente para ela. "Vejo um rosto vermelho... Ou os suprimentos te elogiaram ou você está pensando em algo..." Alice saiu da loja e a loira coçou o nariz, tentando ganhar algum tempo. "Você sabe ler mentes Alice, por que perguntar?" ela mexeu em qualquer coisa, só para não olhar para a mulher. "Sim eu posso. Mas não quero" ela se aproximou e abraçou K-mart pelas costas e com as mãos na frente da garota, ela mostrou um livro, algumas revistas novas e um diário talvez. "Imagine só, eu leio a sua mente, você imagina uma resposta e acabou. Não usaríamos mais as bocas pra nada..." Alice murmurou com um sorriso de escarnio escapando nas palavras. K-mart se virou nos braços da mulher e aproveitou para olhar nos azuis elétricos. "Sobraria mais tempo para outras coisas com a boca" ela ergueu um sobrancelha e segurou o blush subindo pelo rosto. "E obrigada pelos livros..." ela disse ainda perdida nos azuis e assistindo o sorriso de gato se espalhar pelo rosto da morena. "Só isso?" Alice fez beicinho "O que aconteceu com o melhor uso para as bo-" sem permitir que ela terminasse a frase, K-mart a puxou para um beijo curto. Com um sorriso travesso, Alice decidiu que era pouco e profundou o beijo, tirando um gemido baixo da jovem. E então, se aviso nenhum ela se afastou. "Alice!" K-mart reclamou e ela sorriu. Me ajude a pegar algumas coisas lá dentro e eu te recompenso mais tarde" a morena falou enquanto ia em direção a loja quando K-mart concordou. "Chantagista" ela disse enquanto jogava os livros pela janela do carro e ia até a loja.

As coisas estavam bagunçadas, sempre estavam. Algumas pessoas desesperadas durante o surto e muitos sobreviventes desorganizados devem ter passado por aqui. Mas sempre sobravam coisas demais, nas cidades grandes sempre havia muita coisa a mais do que pessoas para pegar isso. Mas essa não era a primeira cidade que encontram vazia. A costa leste estava muito quieta a algumas semanas, milhões de pessoas vivam por lá. "Você acha que a Umbrella tem algo a ver com o desaparecimento dos mortos-vivos?" ela perguntou enquanto enchia uma mochila com munições somente para as armas que já possuíam. Três pistolas semi-automaticas, quatro sub metralhadoras, quatro revolveres calibre 38, dois revolveres calibre 22, duas espingardas calibre 12 e finalmente a favorita de Alice:a .50.  
"Obviamente" Alice respondeu enquanto avaliava as blusas de neve. "Vamos fazer algo a respeito?" a loira pediu, fechando a mochila. "Apenas se você quiser ir até uma sede Umbrella e atacar" Alice deu de ombros e por alguns segundos uma selvageria brilhou nos olhos dela. "Eu acho que não" K-mart gaguejou. "Não se preocupe, eu não sinto falta dos meus dias de invasão. Em algum momento as coisas vão acontecer bem no meu colo e eu agirei. Sempre acontecem..." a morena caminhou em direção a jovem e entregou uma blusa para ela. "Vamos para o norte?" ela perguntou e Alice concordou "Que tal o Maine? O inverno está chegando e podíamos ver se as lagostas azuis ainda existem..." Alice pediu enquanto ambas estavam vestidas nos blusões preto e cinza.  
Com aquela cara de má, uma atitude digna de um motoqueiro e olhar cheio de selvageria e sangue, K-mart tinha certeza que ninguém conhecia essa Alice, a Alice dela. Amável, preocupada, e uma completa idiota. Era por essa Alice que ela tinha se apaixonado antes dessa merda toda. "Nunca fui ao Maine" ela respondeu depressa, percebendo para onde sua mente estava vagando. "Então isso é um sim?" a morena pediu e K-mart sorriu "Sim".

Elas terminaram de carregar o necessário e algum suprimento extra para a viagem e estavam prontas para ir para o porto e sair da ilha. Depois de alguns minutos lendo os diário K-mart rapidamente pegou o caça-palavras inacabado e contou novamente as letras. "Alice?" ela pediu e a mulher estava prestando atenção nela, mas ainda dirigindo. "Grupo de veículos que seguem para o mesmo local juntos – comboio" ela falou e mostrou o diário para a mulher. "Precisamos mostrar isso para Claire"

* * *

 **N/A:** O inverno está aqui!


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

* * *

 **Comboio**

Obviamente elas não foram para o Maine. Desde o surto nunca houve uma informação dizendo que haveria um lugar livre de infecção. Havia dezenas de cidades que se levantaram e se protegeram contra os ataques eminentes, mas aos poucos uma a uma foram sucumbindo até morrer. K-mart experimentou em primeira mão como se sentir quando um membro do comboio estava infectado e decidiu não se entregar. LJ era um cara legal, mas no fim tinha colocado a vida dela em risco. Ela suspirou fundo, quase melancólica, não é como se as pessoas tivesse uma Alice para protege-los a qualquer custo.

Ela gostaria de ter conhecido as cidade no Maine, ou o que sobrou delas pelo menos. Um sorriso bobo atravessou o rosto da menina quando ela imaginou Alice com as canelas brancas meio submersas na beira de algum lago tentando uma pescaria. Ela olhou para a mulher dirigindo e não sabia deixar de apreciar o pequeno vinco entre as sobrancelhas enquanto olhava o caminho. Não havia um único carro na rodovia, mas aparentemente os anos de direção fizeram de Alice uma motorista atenciosa.

Elas atravessaram o deserto do Arizona alguns dias depois e todo o pensamento que K-Mart poderia ter era de, por alguma razão fora de qualquer lógica, Claire gostava da maldita areia.  
Ainda acreditando no uso das estações de rádio para a comunicação, e teimosa o suficiente para tentar, logo a jovem encontrou os canais de Claire chamando por sobreviventes. Não demorou muito pra que a posição do comboio fosse detectada e logo elas o tinham a vista.

"Tudo bem?" Alice perguntou depois de K-mart ter ficado em silêncio por 10 minutos inteiros. "Sim, eu acho".

Alice e K-mart tinham deixado o comboio no dia seguinte a uma invasão de mortos vivos. A ruiva estava furiosa por ter sido pega, no meio de uma grande confusão, desarmada e desatenta por estar constantemente observando as duas. A resposta para as perguntas era sempre prezar pela segurança de K-mart. Claire tinha mandado Alice embora e para a jovem menina ficou a escolha de continuar segura no comboio ou ir com Alice. Com um mochila leve e um abraço relutante e choroso de Mikey, ela partiu.

Era fim de tarde e é claro, todos estavam parados para acampar. Alice parou o Tahoe ao lado do Hummer e assim que elas desceram do carro os sobreviventes mais antigos do comboio não conseguiram evitar o sorriso. Mikey foi o primeiro a agarrar a loira num abraço de urso e Alice poderia jurar que ele gostaria de dar um soco nela ao invés do aperto de mão e um sorrio apertado que ele a deu. _Pelo menos ficou mais inteligente com o tempo._

"Onde está Claire?", ela perguntou e o jovem homem apontou para o edifício atrás deles. Com certeza seria uma questão de tempo até ela sair do hotel. Carlos e Betty logo se aproximaram da movimentação diferente no comboio e assim que avistaram Alice, a piada de filha pródiga saltou dos lábios de ambos. Betty logo acrescentou como K-mart tinha crescido, um aperto leve nos ombros da jovem e eela riu. "Eu tenho 21 agora. Mas a melhor parte do aniversário é vocês tentarem fazer Alice contar onde ela arranjou um cupcake e uma vela em pleno Apocalipse" ela sorriu e jogou uma piscadela para a morena. E é claro, provavelmente foi um reflexo colorido de algo, porque de maneira nenhuma Alice poderia ter começado a corar...

"Dhalia?" O coração de K-mart saltou duas batidas quando o a voz a alcançou. Parada ao lado de Claire estava Morgan, a menina de cabelos pretos, que um dia tinha sido a melhor amiga que ela poderia desejar na vida. "Eu não acredito!" a garota gritou e pegando a todos de surpresa, correu até a jovem loira, a prendendo num abraço tão apertado e desajeitado que derrubou ambas no chão. Os olhos de Alice encontraram os de Claire e ao invés do ódio que ela esperava, surpresa pintava o rosto da ruiva.  
"Morgan, saia de cima de mim!" K-mart riu e finamente conseguiu se libertar da confusão de membros que elas tinham se tornado. "Como você veio parar aqui?" ela perguntou calmamente. Porque de todos os possíveis finais que ela tinha tentado desejar para a amiga, ser encontrada pelo comboio nunca esteve na mente dela. Eles sempre estariam longe de RacoonCity, o epicentro de toda essa confusão. "Claire me salvou" ela declarou vitoriosamente.  
"Realmente?" Alice suspirou e jogou os braços para o alto. Do outro lado, Claire ergueu um dedo acusador e encheu os pulmões, pronta para esbravejar algo. No entanto, ela foi interrompida pela voz de choro de Morgan, as emoções finalmente tirando o melhor dela. "Eu achei que você tinha morrido. Todo mundo morreu" ela declarou numa linha única e enquanto todos esperavam um abraço dramático, o beijo foi chocante. "What the hell?" Carlos foi o único a conseguir exprimir o que todos os outros estavam pensando. Num susto, se levantando mais depressa do que qualquer humano normal, Morgan foi em direção a Claire e segurou as mãos da mulher. " Me desculpe querida". K-mart ainda estava congelada sentada no chão, não sabendo se deveria olhar com preocupação para Alice ou curiosidade para Morgan.  
"Querida?" Alice deu dois passos a frente e estendeu uma mão para K-mart. Puxando a menina suavemente contra ela e colocando um braço protetor ao redor. K-mart foi pega pelos olhos azuis tranquilizantes, e eles eram tudo o que a menina precisava para saber que nenhuma dano havia sido feito. _Nem sequer foi escolha dela!_  
"Você a salva e então ela te chama de querida, carinhosamente..." A morena flexiona a ultima palavra cuidadosamente e aguarda a reação de Claire. "Sim. Ela é minha namorada", a ruiva balançou a cabeça para limpar os pensamentos e olhar para a jovem na frente dela. "Você vai explicar?", Claire pede numa voz tão calma que nem sequer parece estar no meio de uma reunião com muitas pessoas em volta. Morgan balança a cabeça positivamente e não demora a dizer "ela foi minha primeira paixão. Mas nesse momento, meu coração é só seu Claire".

"Esse lugar parece mais Temiscira cara" Mikey sussurrou somente para Carlo e o homem não pode deixar de rir. "É, para a mais tímida, K-mart conseguiu o coração de todas as mulheres mais cobiçadas do comboio" ele disse e nem dois segundos depois, Alice jogou o diário na direção do homem. Ele soltou um guincho desavisado mas conseguiu pegas a coisa antes que acertasse a cabeça dele. "Leia isso. E deixe-me beijar minha mulher pra lembrar a todos a quem ela pertence." Assim que a loira terminou as palavras um olhar selvagem e divertido tinha prendido K-mart. Seria mentira se ela dissesse que os joelhos não estavam moles igual manteiga com a menção de Alice. As borboletas explodiram no estômago após encontrar os lábio macio e exigente de Alice. Nem um segundo pensamento a impediu de aprofundar o beijo e puxar a mulher mais perto, o que de fato a impediu foi alguém pigarrear atrás delas. Por um segundo ela desejou que elas estivessem no Tahoe, sozinhas. Mas elas vieram com uma missão.

Um suspiro profundo e um beijo casto nos lábios de Alice, elas se separam para voltar a prestar atenção no grupo. "Desnecessário" Mikey disse e chutou uma pedra no caminho. Alice riu, "Sim, mas K-mart está comigo". Um sorriso predador quase desafiava o rapaz acrescentar algo a reclamação. Mas como ela notou antes, ele tinha mesmo ficado um pouco mais inteligente.  
"Ela te chamou de K-mart?" Morgan pediu estreitando os olhos. "Se você deixou Claire, essa mulher incrível, e ela te chama de K-mart..." – A loira sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, segurando-se no lugar para conter a própria felicidade. "Sim, ela é Alice. A minha Alice", K-mart sorriu ainda mais e Morgan apenas ficou de boca aberta. "Espere, ela sabia?" Alice perguntou olhando incrédula entre as duas meninas. "É claro! A única pessoa de quem ela sabia falar era sobre você e como você ia naquela maldita loja todos os dias" – "Hey!" K-mart protestou mas Morgan interviu. "Por sua causa eu nunca conseguia chamar ela pra um encontro sabia? Passava todas as horas possíveis dentro daquele lugar" – "E nem vai conseguir" Alice deu de ombros, mas os olhos eram firmes sobre a garota. "Não assuste a minha menina, Alice" Claire avisou de longe e Alice concordou. "Então mantenha-a longe da minha".

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu tenho essa crush atual que não está sendo correspondida por causa de um namoro que claramente não a faz completamente feliz. (Você deveria falar sorrindo sobre seu namorado e não dando desculpas pelo que ele 'não consegue' fazer por você).  
Então, eu estou aparentemente um pouco ciumenta e o final correu pra fora dos trilhos. Sorry. Mais um capitulo em breve ;]


	3. Chapter 3

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

* * *

 **Flashback**

Alice caminhou até chegar perto de uma das fogueiras e se sentou de frente para loira. A menina sorriu tímida para ela e voltou a conversar com o Mickey. Era confuso, porque ela podia jurar que tinha visto aquele rosto e aquele nome estranho em algum lugar antes. "Eu te conheço?" Alice perguntou alto sobre a fogueira, interrompendo a conversa dos dois jovens. "Não, eu acho que não" Mikey respondeu com uma careta. "Você não, idiota. Ela..." a mulher apontou para K-Mart. A jovem loira sorriu para carranca de Mickey que aumentou quando ela se levantou para sentar mais perto de Alice. "K nós estávamos conversando!" o garoto tentou, mas ela só olhou para ele com um clarão. Alice Segurou o riso, Claire tinha deixado sua marca nessa menina. "Você era de Racooncity?" a jovem perguntou e a sobrancelha de Alice subiram "K-Mart? Do Sr. Morrice ?" a loira riu- "Você costumava me chamar assim. Eu odiava" Ela enrugou o nariz. "Parece que não tanto" Alice sorriu e cutucou a garota com a colher, deixando a jovem com uma sombra bem vermelha sobre o rosto.  
"Eu meio que gostava de você na época, isso é verdade. E era um bom nome para escolher depois de tudo" Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora, que apenas serviu para aumentar o blush de K-mart."E ainda gosta?" Alice tinha se inclinado um pouco e a voz da mulher soou baixa.

 _Sim,_ K-mart queria responder, se a língua dela não tivesse ficado presa e seu pensamento de que o mundo teve que acabar para ela descobrir o nome da mulher não a tivesse batido como um trem. Alice...

"Alice!" Kmart saltou quando ouviu a voz de Claire logo atrás dela. "Não precisa gritar Redfield. Eu poderia escutar até o seus pensamentos" então a morena piscou pra Kmart e se levantou. Oh céus.

/

"Tente mirar um pouco mais baixo, a arma levanta um pouco quando você puxa o gatilho" a loira fez como ordenado e três tiros depois ela acertou o centro do alvo.

"Bom, eu acertei. Só não sei se Claire gostaria disso" ela olhou para o comboio a alguns metros de distância. Ela não notou Alice perto, não até que a mulher colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. "Quantos anos você tem K-Mart?" Alice pediu sem deixar cair a mão, aliás, ela desceu pelo pescoço da jovem até segurar a nuca e fazer com que a menina virasse para ela. "Dezoito" K-Mart respondeu com os olhos se fechando. Era um maldito sonho virando realidade e ela agradeceu aos céus por ser oficialmente uma adulta. Não que fosse um crime agora, não existiam mais juízes e estatutos, apenas para relaxar a consciência porém. "Então você já pode atirar… Beber…" Alice continuou e quando K-Mart abriu os olhos ela encontrou o par de azuis fitando os lábios dela. Ela não conteve seu desejo molhar a ponta da língua e percorrer sobre os próprios lábios. Um passo mais perto e ela voltou olhar nos olhos de Alice "…Namor-" - "Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?" Claire gritou e assustou K-Mart, novamente. A garota girou nos braços de Alice e tentou se afastar, mas Alice a segurou contra o próprio corpo. A mão estava no pescoço passou redor e parou na cintura da jovem.  
"Eu estava ensinando-a a atirar" Alice respondeu com sorriso de gato e Claire parecia lívida. "Com a boca?" K-Mart corou e Alice riu "Não, com as mãos. As bocas são para beijar, Claire. Em todos os lugares…" - "Alice!" Ambas as mulheres gritaram. K saiu dos braços da mulher. "O quê? É isso as pessoas fazem K, pelo menos as que tem coragem de assumir os sentimentos. Não é mesmo Claire?" havia um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios Alice e ela piscou para ruiva. "Espere, o quê?" K-Mart começou a gaguejar e ficar confusa. "É Redfield pra você. E K vá para o hummer" a líder do comboio ordenou "Mas-" - "Sem mas K. Agora!" Claire não desviou o olhar de Alice enquanto a menina andou. "Obrigado pela ajuda Alice, mas você tem que ir embora." Claire colocou as mãos na cintura. "Por quê?" É claro que ela sabia resposta. "Porque as pessoas tem medo" Alice jogou cabeça para trás e riu alto "As pessoas ou você?" A morena deu um passo até a ruiva, mas Claire não vacilou. "Medo de que eu roube sua K-mart?" Alice parou no espaço pessoal de Claire. E ruiva finalmente riu debochando "Ela é minha" os olhos verdes queimaram com ódio e amor por um instante e Alice sorriu. "Então ensine-a a usar a boca antes que ela venha até mim para algumas lições." Antes que a ruiva pudesse responder, Alice saiu em direção ao comboio. Maldição.

/

"Claire, o quê" – "Shh" a mulher silenciou K-Mart antes de qualquer protesto, a loira sentiu os lábios macios sobre os dela. Puta merda. Ela gostava de Claire, e muito. Ela com certeza estava caindo no amor com a ruiva, mas Alice... Claire continuou o beijo quando não sentiu nenhuma reação negativa de K-Mart. A jovem loira queria retribuir ah sim, ela estava esperando por essa chance a algum tempo. Ela sabia que era questão de tempo até se perder pela ruiva depois que ela foi salva. Quando Claire correu a língua pelo lábio inferior da jovem, ela deu entrada e um pequeno gemido escapou das duas quando a mulher invadiu a boca da jovem. Não havia mais pensamento coerente quando Claire sentou-se no colo dela, ignorando o espaço apertado do carro, ela aprofundou o beijo e K podia sentir dedos finos traçando o caminho por baixo da camiseta. Eram mão tão suaves sobre a pele dela. K-Mart brevemente se perguntou como Claire mantinha as mãos tão suaves e tinha um toque tão leve, cuidadoso, um beijo ardente, mas gentil. E entãopor um instante a mente dela escorregou para a forma dura, rústica e quase selvagem de Alice.  
"Claire..." ela tentou entre os beijos.  
"Claire, pare..." ela conseguiu e a ruiva cessou imediatamente. "O quê? Eu te machuquei?" a mulher perguntou quase em pânico. "Não é só..." – uma batida forte na porta a interrompeu, logo a voz de Carlos podia ser ouvida. "Timing perfeito" Claire resmungou antes de se mover para sair do colo da garota.

O que ela estava fazendo? Se fosse ha duas semanas, ela com certeza estaria mandando para o inferno quem estivesse chamando a essa hora e não se sentindo grata por terem sido interrompidas. Ela desejava Claire, mas Alice estava lá. Como ela poderia ser tão sortuda a ponto da sua primeira paixão ter sobrevivido ao fim do mundo?  
Claire finalmente tinha desamassado as próprias roupas e colocou o boné. É claro que ninguém poderia saber o que estava acontecendo dentro do carro. K-Mart sentiu-se mal por aquilo, Alice nunca a esconderia. Quando ela notou Claire se inclinando para tentar roubar um beijo de despedida, K-Mart abriu a porta e escapou do Hummer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

* * *

 **Flashback - continuação**

Os sobreviventes rodaram por hora, sempre em busca de algum alimento ou recarga de combustível.  
Não demorou muito para o rádio fazer um som de estática e finalemnet a voz de Claire sair pelo alto falante. "Obrigada por realmente me abandonar K" havia uma leve tom de divertimento, mas eu conhecia ela melhor, obviamente ela ainda estava triste com a minha decisão.  
Alice parecia um pouco desconfortável mas apenas olhou pela janela. Nós tinhamos escolhido o caminhão porque seria insuportável a tensão dentro do Hummer. Parte de mim estava muito feliz por não deixar mais Alice sozinha com Carlos. Não me leve a mal, tenho certeza de que o homem é feito do melhor material, mas não posso deixar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes e me agarrar a ideia de que eu sou a escolha dela. Não há explicação para essa conexão desde o primeiro momento, desde os primeiros dias. Eu não podia simplesmente passa por cima dessa ligação. Não é o tipo de coisa que você ignora durante o fim do mundo, e em cada um desses breves dias eu só podia notar o quanto alguém pode significar o mundo todo enquanto tudo está perdido.  
Carlos parecia completamente alheio aos sentimentos no ar, mas as vezes eu acho que ele simplesmente decide não mostrar o que pensa. Ele é um homem inteligente, todos sabemos disso e não são muitos que podem contar com ele para se jogar entre qualquer coisa, viva ou morta correndo na sua direção.

"Desculpe Claire, a paisagem daqui é mais agradável" eu respondi com uma risada, seria muito mais simples se só acalmássemos os nervos. Ela Carlos trocam um olhar meio suspeito e a voz de Claire interrompe pelo rádio mais uma vez "Eu realmente espero que você esteja falando sobre Carlos ou o deserto K-mart" ela respondeu e enquanto eu poderia imaginar aquelas sobrancelhas ficando enrugadas eu ainda podia ouvir o riso de Alice do meu lado. "Você sabe que não Claire..." eu responde e enquanto Alice faz seu melhor para parecer um estátua de gelo, Carlos passa um braço em volta dos meus ombros e me puxa mais contra ele. Não demora a erguer um dedo contra Alice prestes a reclamar, mas mesmo assim nada me impede de segurar a mão dela na minha.

Eles pararam durante a noite. Era madrugada quando Alice viu K-Mart se desequilibrar de sono e ignorando os olhares dos outros sobreviventes, a morena a abraçou a deixou a menina dormir encostada no próprio peito. Ela fez uma nota mental para encontrar um carro ou mesmo uma barraca de camping no dia seguinte, assim elas não precisariam de uma fogueira para se manterem quentes. Alice apenas se lembrava de como o coração dela tinha se aquecido para K-Mart. A jovem não olha para ela com medo, nem ambição e nem somente tensão sexual. Ela se sentia quase normal perto dela. Talvez ela pudesse ter um novo começo agora. Talvez.

/

"Esse aí é uma porcaria" Alice apontou para o cigarro na mão da jovem. Ela tinha visto a morena vindo e acendendo um bom e velho Marlboro antes de oferecer para ela. Logo ela sentou-se na pedra ao lado da loira, elas estavam quase no limite dos sensores e das câmeras de segurança. K-Mart apagou o cigarro pela metade e o guardou no bolso. Nunca se sabe quando a escassez pode chegar...  
"Eu não deveria fumar..." ela reclamou enquanto tomava o cigarro da mão de Alice. Como a maldita coisa era boa... "Por quê? Claire também não gosta?" Alice brincou com o isqueiro "Não, Alice. Isso dá câncer" K-Mart respondeu com um sorriso debochado. "Talvez. Mas eu acho que você deve fazer o que quer porém" Alice sorriu de volta. "Eu não sei bem o que eu quero" ela respondeu antes de tragar mais uma vez e devolver a coisa para Alice. A mulher olhou pra ela um pouco confusa e então a boca dela abriu em um pequeno O enquanto a realização a bateu. "Claire tentou-" – "Sim" um silêncio estranho cercou as duas.  
"Mas..." Alice tentou, o problema é que Claire estava vindo em direção a elas. K-Mart bufou alto e esperou até a ruiva chegar. Não havia condições de ter essa conversa agora. "K-Mart, vá para o Hummer, por favor" a mulher pediu e a jovem apenas tomou o cigarro da mão de Alice "Não".  
"Você está fumando?" os olhos de Claire estavam arregalados. "Sim, a mais de um ano" a loira soltou a fumaça e Alice prendeu o riso pela expressão de Claire. "Me de esse-" Claire deu um passo a frente e K-Mart se levantou. "Claire! Você não é minha mãe!" – "Com certeza! Você não beija sua mãe daquela maneira!" a ruiva gritou e pela primeira vez, K-Mart não estava assustada com isso. "Não, não beijo. E não é você quem eu desejo Claire. Então pare com esse maldito ciúmes!" ela respondeu e sustentou o olhar da mulher por tempo o suficiente para fazer o ponto. Claire olhou para Alice e antes de qualquer palavra ser dita, os alarmes soaram.  
"Merda" as três falaram ao mesmo tempo enquanto o primeiro zumbi fez seu caminho até elas. E ele não era o único.

"Só eu que acho que nossa conversas nunca são completas? Toda vez alguma interrupção..." Alice bufou e puxou o Kukri da bainha a começou a caminhar em direção ao morto-vivo. K-Mart puxou a pistola da bota direita e agradeceu aos céus e a Alice por saber atirar. Em segundos, elas estavam cercadas.

"Você não sentiu eles chegando?" Claire perguntou enquanto desviava dos corpos no chão. Ela estava desarmada. _De todos os dias para haver um ataque, tinha que ser justamente no dia em que ela estava desarmada?  
_ "Vamos levar Claire até o Hummer, todos os outros estão acordados agora. E não, eu não senti nenhum deles. Eu pareço um cão farejador por caso?" Alice disse quase ofendida. "Mas não deixa de ser uma cadela" Claire pensou alto. "Boa hora para irritar quem está armado e você não Claire" K-Mart atirou num zumbi muito próximo, parecia que era só para fazer um ponto. _Elas não a deixariam morrer. Deixaria?"_ Os olhos de Alice encontraram os da ruiva por um instante "Caraminholas na cabeça Redfield?" ela bateu o dedo na têmpora e Claire piscou com raiva. Maldita.

"K-Mart, entre"

"K-Mart, me siga"

A menina parou e congelou no lugar, ambas as mulheres olharam para ela esperando a resposta. "Boa hora para uma decisão, ela suspirou para si mesma. As duas olharam ao redor e então de volta para ela. "K-Mart, eu não quero morrer aqui" Alice disse e disparou contra dois mortos-vivos que estavam próximos o bastante. Isso pareceu puxar a menina de volta.  
"Me desculpe Claire. Eu quero um amor, não uma líder". Ela seguiu Alice então.

Todos do comboio se recolheram a tempo para os veículos. Carlos conseguiu pegar as câmeras e eles saíram. Alice pegou os alforjes e colocou apressadamente sobre a moto e com um olhar triste se despediu da sensação leve de normalidade que era conviver com um gruo de seres humanos outra vez. Ela e K-Mart subiram na moto e finalmente saíram de lá.

Alice não disse nada. K-Mart também não. Elas viram o olhar de dor no rosto de Claire. Dor ainda pior nos olhos de Carlos e outras pessoas que elas podiam considerar amigas. Não havia comemoração, mas Alice ainda não podia esconder o sorriso pequeno quando K-Mart se escondeu do vento, aninhando o rosto no pescoço dela.


End file.
